Tsuna Uchiyama
'Being Edited!!!!!!!!! Not completed' Tsuna Uchiyama (つな うちやま, Uchiyama Tsuna) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiyama Clan and a member of team Zancuuro. Background Being the only daughter of Hiromi and Totshiro Uchiyama, Tsuna grew up with no siblings. She also grew up without knowing who her real mother was, because Hiromi died giving birth to her. She thought that Cikkiu was her mother. It wasn't until she was thirteen when she was found out that Cikkiu was not her real mother, when she was going through her fathers things when he was out on a mission and found a picture of Hiromi and Totshiro. To put it lightly, Tsuna was not very happy with her father or Cikkiu for keeping such vital information to themselves and not tell her. What made her more angry was that when she confronted Cikkiu about it she lied to her telling her she had no idea who that person was when she was fully aware who it was. Her relationship with Cikkiu changed after the insident and did everything to avoid and ignore her. Once her father got home, she confronted him about it and he sat her down and explained to her who the woman was and why he had kept it from her. Tsuna grew up in Konoha. She was a social and enthusistic child, and wanted to make friends so that she had someone to talk to when her father and mother were out on missions and she was home alone. But no one really seemed to like her, when she would try and talk to someone they would say that they had something else to do and leave her there wondering what she did wrong to upset htem in some way. This did not bring her enthusiasm down though, if anyhting it brought it up to make her try harder to make friends. But no matter how hard she tried she would always be ignored. As the years went by Tsuna grew more distant with the villages children and relied on her parents and the adults of Konoha. So it came to a suprise when a child would actually come up and talk to her. But there was only one child who would do that and that was Naruto. After becoming friends with him her entusiasm came back lowly and she grew used to other people. Tsuna started her training to become a ninja when she was 9, her father taught her the ways of a ninja and the basics. Tsuna caught on wuickly to any skill that her father set out for her. When Totshirp would train with his daughter it was as if she wasn't his daughter but his student. Her relationship with her father was strong, so strong that she would do anything for him. That means she would die to protect him. Personality Tsuna is always accessible whenever her friends need her. She is very easy to talk to and will always listen to anything her friends have to say or nned help on. She is also able to adapt to new conditions and things that happen.. She can make do with the things that she has on and around her. Tsuna is willing to take risks and try new things that she ahs never heard of or done before. She is a very kind when it somes to children and her friends, she is very benelovent to others when she is not on a mission that do not need her to be apathetic and not show any emotion. Tsuna can be very calm in most situations. Tsuna has a very charming personality and is captivating and beautiful (as most of the older ninjas tell her). And between you and me, she has quite a fanbase of ninjas. Tsuna's other traits are that she is compassionate, confident, efficient, helpful and humble. And she is very, very patient. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT